In A World So Lonely
by bellaXmonster
Summary: Ayden reyna a freshman scholar student knocks over Haruhi in her haste one day. Afterwards haruhi take's an intrest in her. Ayden finds herself holding onto the past but longing for the future. will she be able to let go of things long since past?
1. sudden intrest

**hello! this is bella. first off i would like to say that this is my first! fan-fic. soooo any constructive critisim would be wonderful! if you loved it tell me why. if you hated it tell me why! the only way i can get better is by relizing my mistakes. **

**this story kinda got started randomly. i watched ohshc a long time ago and the other day i saw a music video for it and once again was reminded of my complete adoration for the hitachiin twins! so that is what this fic is based on. it is still in the planning stages so any ideas of how to continue the story would be great! i would love to get other's ideas.**

**soooo with no further delay onto my first fanfiction!**

* * *

I ran quickly through the hall ways of Ouran high school. I cursed silently under my breath as I twisted and turned around students in the hall way. As I made my way out of the school and across the vast grounds I collided with someone. They let out a surprised cry and tumbled to the ground with me landing on top. I quickly pushed myself off of the victim muttering apologies to the dazed boy while gathering my scattered books.

"haruhi are you ok?" for the first time I looked at who I had collided with. Haruhi fujioka. Freshman like myself and like myself he had the same home room.

"yea I'm fine" he took the hand offered to him and stood up brushing himself off. I looked to see the hitachiin twins looking at me. They seemed to be calculating and measuring my every move.

"sorry again" I gave a quick bow and hurried back into my run quickly exiting the gates of the school. 3 pairs of eyes followed my departure.

* * *

"ms. Reyna!" I snapped my head off my desk and out of my light slumber and my face turned a slight pink as snickers and giggles echoed around the class.

"gomen" I muttered averting my gaze from the stares I was receiving. He just hmphed and continued with the lecture leaving me back in my bored tired state. Suddenly a small wad of paper landed on my desk. I looked up into the smiling face of Haruhi who sat two seats to the left and one row ahead of myself. I carefully unfolded the note.

_Tired?_

I took my own pen and scribbled in my script a reply.

_Yea. I was up studying. Sorry again for yesterday._

Checking to make sure that the teacher was pre occupied I sent the note in a crumbled ball back over to Haruhi. I was mystified by the sudden confrontation. I was some what of a loner in this super rich school. For among these pedicure and polished teens I was well normal. I was not rich, in fact I couldn't even afford the uniform. So his sudden interest led me to only one conclusion. He was mad about yesterday.

Then the note landed once again on my desk. I pulled it into my lap and read over it's contents.

_Me too. Don't worry about it. I was wondering if you would like to join me at lunch today?_

_Ok. Sorry again. I would love to/__J_

I sent the note back over and a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. The only conclusion I could come up with was that he had some kind of revenge planned at lunch. But what else could I have said? No I would rather be anti-social and eat on my own in a corner like every other day? Bah! Class seemed to pass by all to quickly and soon the exit that led into the rest of the school had a stream of students heading towards their next classes.

"Reyna-Chan!" my hopes of sneaking away failed when Haruhi called my retreating figure. I turned away and faced the three host's. the twins stood on either side of Haruhi with similar smirks on their faces.

"please call me Ayden" I smiled as he made his way to my side the twins trailing behind. He nodded. We made our way to the lunch room in silence. I wondered if the twins had followed us out of the room but was too nervous to check behind me. When we finally made it to the cafeteria I took a seat across from Haruhi.

The seats on either side of me were then occupied as the twins sat down. A slight panic went off in my head as I tried to uncover the plot.

"hey Rayna-chan why don't you wear the school uniform." Hikaru… or was it Karou? Gestured to my out fit as he spoke. I looked down at my clothes taking them in for the first time today. I wore a simple pair of dark gray form fitting jeans with a set of black converse. A white t-shirt adorned my top with a red and black plaid tie circling loosely around my neck. Random buttons and patches adorned my shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves sat on my hands which were currently removing a lunch from my messenger bag.

"ummm because I can't afford the uniform" I tried to keep my eyes on my food as I placed a bite in my mouth not really tasting the carefully prepared meal.

"are you scholar ship student?" Haruhi asked. I nodded swallowing the lump of food in my mouth.

"something like that" I placed another helping of lunch in my mouth. I was slowly starting to relax and my paranoia was subsiding. Silence fell over the table for a few moments. I cleared my throat bucking up enough courage to ask the question that was gnawing at me.

"ano.. I don't mean to sound rude but, Why did you invite me for lunch?" I inquired. Haruhi looked surprised at my inquiry but then surprise fell away to a sincere smile.

"well I just figured you were lonely eating by yourself" my curiosity satisfied I returned his smile.

"so. Which one is which?" I asked addressing the twins. They looked to each other then grinned down at me standing up.

"well how about a round of…"

"…which one is Hikaru-kun game!" Haruhi let out a sigh at the two who now posed similarly.

"wait. You haven't told me truthfully yet who is who. Whenever you are in front of the class you switch. So until you tell me who is who I can't play your game." the two blinked dumb founded at my outburst. Before leaning in at the same time to study me as they spoke.

"interesting…"

"…yes I don't think any one has ever noticed our switches before…" one stood up

"I am Karou." the other twin followed suit.

"and I am Hikaru" both gave a smirk but Hikaru's looked different somehow. The two then spun around in circles for a while mixing up their position. Then they stopped at grinned at me

"ok!" they chorused. I studied them for a moment. Then pointed to the twin on the right.

"you're Hikaru-kun." the two's smiled faded and they stared at me for a moment before Hikaru grinned.

"wrong! Don't feel bad though only Haruhi can tell us apart" I shook my head.

"No I'm not. Your Hikaru" I stated indignantly. Haruhi chuckled.

"she got you guys" he stated and I grinned at my triumph the two pouted.

"lucky guess" they chorused.

"don't feel bad." I quoted smiling. "I have a set of twins back home so I've had years of practice" they looked interested in the mention of home. They returned to their seats on either side of me.

"really…"

"…your brothers?" they asked. I hesitated in answering before nodding my head slowly

"yea something like that" Haruhi cocked his head to the side.

"Something like that?" he asked.

"were not blood related" I explained. I had decided to leave out a big part but that was ok. Haruhi seemed content to leave it at that. And moved onto the subject of what my scholar ship was for.

"the art's" I replied simply.

"really do you draw?" He inquired. I took a moment to chew and swallow

another bit of my lunch.

"a little. More so though I am into the musical side of the arts."

"do you play an instrument?"

"many. Piano, guitar, and my voice" I beamed as a wave of accomplishment washed over me.

"sing" Karou commanded from my right. A slight tint made it's way onto my cheeks.

"I'd rather not" I admitted once again turning my gaze back to my half devoured food.

Slender fingers wrapped around my chin and, gently turned my face and I was then greeted with Hikaru's golden cat like eyes.

"awe come on Aiden-chan" he cooed and I found it hard to even breath.

"knock it off you two!" Haruhi commanded. I was released from his gaze as Hikaru turned his head to the annoyed Haruhi but, my face was still held firmly in his grasp.

"awww Haruhi-kun…"

"…you're no fun" finally my chin was released and I quickly bowed my blushing face. And with that I was saved from certain embarrassment as the bells signaling the end of lunch ended and I was sent sprinting back to class so as to escape the twins gaze.

I was the first one back to class. I suspected the reason being it was free period for the next hour so everyone would take their sweet time. I set my bag down on my table and laid my head on it using it as a pillow. The day was only half way over and already I had received more then I can handle.

* * *

**and with that i shall end chapter one of In A World So Lonely. Please let me know what you think! Any and all thoughts will be held at the highest respect!**


	2. home

**hello and here we have chapter two!i would like to give a big thanks to I-Eat-My-Vegetables For their lovely Review! it made me all giddy and i couldnt wait to start the next chapter.**

**Again reviews good or bad would really be appreaciated!**

**and now onwards to chapter two!**

* * *

It had been one week since my run in with Haruhi. Now everyday at lunch I was herded into the cafeteria with him and the twins. During this time I had observed as much as I could about the three. Mostly though it was the twins for they intrigued me.

True I had twins at home but Hikaru and Karou were…different. I noticed that Hikaru had a more rebellious personality. He often spoke without thinking and was very up front where as Karou seemed to weigh his words. He thought more and observed and acted upon that.

I found myself looking forward to lunch period every day wondering what we would converse about. I constantly longed for their presence as it seemed to bring a familiar sense of security that I had lost long ago.

"Ayden-Chan why don't you stop by the host club after school today?" I was brought from my thoughts by the random request that tumbled from Haruhi's mouth. The twins perked up at the suggestion.

"sorry but I am expected home. Also I can't even afford the uniform what makes you think I can afford to be courted" Haruhi placed a finger against his lips as a thoughtful look overcame his features.

"I suppose…you have a point" The twins looked at each other before smiling.

"Well then how about a field trip!" I questioned Hikaru's suggestion with a simple cock of the head.

"To Ayden-Chan's house!" Karou finished.

"NO!" I quickly said. I realized that I may have over reacted slightly as the three at the table looked taken aback by my outburst.

"S-sorry but that isn't a possibility" I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Please Ayden-Chan" Karou begged. I shook my head and stood up gathering my things and dumping my unfinished lunch in a near by trashcan.

"Excuse me" and with that I turned and left the three at the table before I could be pried at any further.

I made my way to the library figuring that it would be pretty empty at this hour. My suspicions were confirmed as I entered the quiet maze of books.

I wound my way to the back where a bean bag sat. This had become one of me favorite places to think and study.

I pulled out a notebook and my history book from my bag to begin tonight's homework when a picture fell from the pages. Two small girls with shoulder length brown hair and matching chestnut eyes stared at the camera. Their small hands were linked and their appearance was uncanny. I sighed and gently ran my fingers over one of the girls.

"Cayden"

* * *

"Come on Kyouya-Sempai" The twins now trailed a frustrated shadow king who currently was typing away on his laptop which was balanced on his arm.

"Don't tell me that our very own shadow king doesn't hold the information of one simple transfer student" something flashed across his eyes as Kyouya turned to the twins.

"It's not that I can't it's that I wont. Seeing as how this holds no benefit for myself." and with that he left the two twins pouting. Hikaru turned to his brother

"Karou it think it's time we took matter's into our own hands"

"I couldn't agree more" the twins flashed a sinister smirk

"I'm watching you two" Haruhi warned as she passed with a tray full of tea cups and pastries. The twins pulled their arms up in a gesture of surrender.

"Why Haruhi what ever do you mean?" She just gave them a menacing look and continued her or should I say _his_ hosting duties. The two twins followed suit returning to their squealing customers with a new rush of energy.

Ayden Reyna had caught the eye of two very curious devil's who didn't take no as an answer.

* * *

"I'm home!" I called as I entered the large run down building. I was instantly greeted by two pairs of arms wrapping around my waist. I looked down smiling gently at the 6 year old twins that stared back up at me.

"Hello Ren, Rai" they let go of my waist in favor for my outstretched hands and led me further into the building.

"Onei-chan we missed you" Ren said softly. Rai nodded

"Yes we were very lonely" this confused me.

"I wasn't out later then normal" I said. They exchanged looks.

"Who is it?" Rai asked.

"The one's who took you away" suddenly a pair of faces flashed across my mind. I smiled.

"You two are being silly. Lets get dinner started." They pulled me to the large kitchen where I began preparations.

As I passed by a window I caught a glimpse of my reflection. Though it wasn't my reflection. She stared back at me and a pain tore through my heart as memories over took me. I now realized who it was that the twins had been seeing.

* * *

I sighed as the Hitachiin twins continued to keep their arms around my waist and their faces against mine. For the past 20 minutes they had been begging to come over and for the past 20 minutes I had been rejecting the idea. Haruhi had been called to the office for some un-known reason leaving me to the mercy of the twins.

"come on Ayden-Chan.."

"..just one visit and we'll quit bugging you"

"I told you that isn't a possibility." I tried to wiggle out of their grasp but remained un-successful.

I gave up and continued to eat my lunch feeling self conscious of my chewing as their faces rested against my cheeks. Suddenly Karou grabbed my chin turning my face to the side. I looked at him wondering what they were going to try now. _'this is getting really old really fast I swear I am gunna-'_

"Come now Ayden-Chan be reasonable" as he spoke his breath tickled my nose and I lost my train of thought. Hikaru loosened his grip around my waist and as the bench shifted I suspected he was leaning forward. Though what for I wasn't sure. All I heard was a shuffle of books.

Karou leaned closer and my mind went on red alert as my heart began to pound.

"K-Karou-Kun" I protested trying to turn away but he held my face in place not allowing me any control. His eyes then flickered away from my face and over my shoulder and smiled slightly before releasing my face and grinning at me.

"you're so cute when you blush Ayden-Chan" I noticed the smug tone in his voice and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and for the rest of lunch hour they allowed me to choose topics of conversation. I felt like I was missing something as they continued to shot triumphant grins at each other but I just told myself I was being paranoid.

* * *

As I entered my room I dug through my bag searching for my notebook where I kept all my doodles and thoughts. My searching became frantic as I dug through the bag. I tossed books to the floor emptying the bags contents but the notebook was not among these contents.

* * *

"Operation discover Ayden-Chan…"

"….faze one"

"Complete" The pair smiled down on the notebook that now lay on the table in front of them.

* * *

**mmm i don't think i got charecter's very in charecter / but you be the judge! hope you enjoyed chapter two of In A World So Lonely**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

mmmk so now we have chapter three! woo.

**1. I-Eat-My-Vegetables i looked it up online because at first i thought it was spelt onee-chan as well. But after a few sites it looked like the spelling was Onei-chan. **

* * *

I made my way to school hurriedly. I had left an extra half hour earlier so I would be allowed time to search for my missing notebook. As I entered the school grounds I instantly began tracing all my paths that I had taken yesterday. I checked my usual spot at the library and, then made my way to the cafeteria. Having no luck I made my way to the front office where a lost and found bin sat by the front door. I found many pairs of earring's and clips as well as phones and other things but my notebook was no where to be found.

I walked to class slowly with my fingers crossed. This was the only place I hadn't checked yet. As I pulled the door open I startled a studying Haruhi.

"oh good morning Ayden-Chan" I nodded in his direction.

"why are you here so early Haruhi-Kun?" he smiled weakly.

"I'm a scholarship student to so, I'm studying. The host club really takes up the rest of my time. What about you?"

"I'm looking for a notebook I seemed to have misplaced. You wouldn't have happened to see it?" he shook his head.

"sorry but no" I sighed slouching my shoulders. I made my way to the book case checking it's contents then to the teachers desk. When I had turned around to head back out the twins came in knocking me off balance. I quickly righted myself with little effort.

"sorry Ayden-Chan…"

"…your just so short"

"we didn't see you there" the two grinned at their joke waiting for my reaction.

"ha ha very funny. Hey have you guys seen a notebook of mine. I lost it yesterday and it's kinda important" they looked to each other then shrugged.

"nope" Hikaru said smirking slightly

"haven't seen it" Karou said mimicking the facial expression. I watched the two for a moment suspiciously

"why do I not believe you?" I questioned crossing my arms. Hikaru gasped dramatically before pulling me into a one armed hug.

"would I lie to you Ayden-Chan?"

"yes" Haruhi snickered at my response. I sighed and pushed the pouting Hitachiin away.

"well I'm going to go make one more check before class starts. Later" and with that I exited the class room to hunt down the still missing notebook.

As I left the classroom I didn't notice two very pleased red heads and a suspicious Haruhi.

* * *

"give it back" he stated simply. The twins looked over at him lazily.

"it's not yours so give it back" Hikaru laughed. Before looping an arm around his shoulders.

"Haruhi a little more trust would be nice." Haruhi looked to the younger twin who just sat by the door looking somewhat confused.

"come on Karou give it back." he looked as if he was about to say something before Hikaru shot him a look. So instead a smirk masked his previous thoughts and he sauntered up next to his brother leaning on Haruhi's cluttered desk.

"We didn't take anything Haruhi." he stated simply. And with that the warning bell rang causing a flow of students to fill the classroom. And with them came a very down looking Ayden.

* * *

"No luck Ayden-Chan?" I shook my head slowly keeping my eyes trained on the floor before sitting lazily at my desk and resting my head on my arms. 'dangit. Why am I so careless! If someone reads that.. uggg. The commoner comment's will never stop' another bell rang bringing in a tired looking teacher with it.

"alright class settle down. Roll call" I dazed out until I heard my name and raised a hand lazily with a quite 'here'.

As soon as the lesson started I returned my head to resting on my arms and staring up at the teacher giving the illusion that I was listening. I couldn't help but notice Haruhi and the twins shooting looks back and forth. 'what's up with them?' as the bell for lunch sounded I made my way like usual to lunch with Haruhi and the twins.

The three conversed but I just couldn't find the energy to bring myself to join. Karou seemed to notice this as he nudged my shoulder gently. I looked up startled at his smiling face.

"Are you gonna eat that or just play with it?" I looked down to see that indeed I had picked apart the rice ball's that once sat pretty in their container. I pushed the dish a bit away from me with a sigh.

"Not hungry" his smile dropped a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"It's noting. Just wish I could get my notebook back." I put on a small smile. He nodded

"I'm sure it will turn up. Hey are you busy after school?"

"Yea sorry. I have private lessons and stuff. Scholar ship remember." he nodded his face falling a bit.

"B-But, I'm sure I could maybe do something next week" I hated seeing his face so down. The smile returned. He nodded.

"yeah. Next week sounds good." with one final smile he tuned back into Haruhi's and Hikaru's conversation. 'next week' and with that thought running through my mind I quickly forgot about my notebook.

* * *

"No No. ms. Reyna ! What happened to the emotion. Your in the entirely wrong key of your soul!. You are playing as if you are skipping through a field of flowers. You used to capture the sadness and emotion from this piece so well. What changed?" I sighed as I cut playing and turned to ms. Addison. My private music teacher.

"Gomen. I've just been feeling a.. a little different." she put her hand to her head and gently applied pressure to the bridge of her nose.

"Please think back to the emotion you once held. Paint it in your mind. Maybe your one true love has left you. Or perhaps one you cared for has died. Think hopeless ness. Think rain." At the mention of rain my world seemed to fade to a different time.

The rain pounded hard against the cars windshield. A small girl sat next to me. Our hands held tightly to one another.

I turned back to the keys taking a few breaths. Ms. Addison got the hint because she removed the music. I gently closed my eyes.

"Alright start again. This time let the music come from your soul." I laid my fingers onto the keys and let the music flow. The rain continued to pelt my windshield and the wind began to howl.

A small girls frightened face looked to mine as she clutched my hand tightly. The crescendo came and I felt my hands fly over the keys. Every note sounded but all I could hear was the squeal of tires. As I finished I kept my fingers on the keys. I calmed my beating heart and smiled softly. A gentle clapping was heard and I turned to ms. Addison who grinned from ear to ear.

"You are ready my dear!" I smiled even bigger.

"Now we must find you something suitable to wear. I will get in touch with the principal. Or maybe the drama club and, ask if we could borrow a dress." I gathered my books from the bench and stood up.

"Oh my dear it has been a such a pleasure as usual. Now we will be having a few extra practices as you can imagine. So next week I will need you everyday. We must put you together with the rest of the orchestra" I frowned slightly.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I quickly shook my head returning a small smile.

"No, it's fine. See you Monday then?" she nodded. I bowed and left. As I soon as I exited the doors I let the smile fade. 'next week' those two words no longer held the joy they did only a mere two hours ago.

As I was exiting the building I collided with a tall blonde haired boy.

"Oh my lady I am terribly sorry. How rude of me to have not noticed a beauty such as yourself in front of me. forgive me" I was pulled to my feet by the man.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and what dare I ask is the the name of a maiden such as yourself" I was taken aback by his speech and had to think. But then a chorus of voices that I was never so glad to here saved me.

"Milord!" I looked behind me to see none other then the Hitachiin twins behind me. Karou cocked his head to the side seeing me.

"Ayden-Chan what are you doing with Tamaki?" I blushed slightly and bent down to gather my scattered piano music.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into him." I muttered embarrassed. He laughed before bending down to help me gather my music.

"You do that a lot don't you" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. I stood up after grabbing the last sheet of music and gratefully took the stack that Karou handed me.

"So how was private lessons?" he asked casually. I suddenly remembered why I was distracted again. I frowned.

"About that. Next week I am busy again sorry. We are preparing for the annual fall performance. Maybe we can hang out some other time?" Hikaru's face took on that of a frown suddenly realizing that he hadn't been informed of this 'hanging out'. Karou nodded frowning slightly.

"Yea some other time."

"I'm really sorry. But I have to get home I'll talk to you Monday alright?" he just nodded. I turned to an annoyed looking Tamaki and bowed.

"Gomen." and with that stepped around the blonde and hurried out the gates of the school.

'I walk out on people a lot' I thought laughing at myself slightly.

* * *

**well there is chapter three. review's again are much appreciated :) much love,**

**bellaxmonster**


	4. you found it?

**augh sorry it is so short!! you see i am part of my school's marching band/drill team/color gaurd. color gaurd exactly. and we have camp all this week to drill our routines. and then we have parades this weekend. and with school starting up again in exactly 3 weeks we are trying to get our routines down for football games.trainging all the freshmen and new comers is tough work.**

**Also i have to get registered and am now rehersing with jazz choir for school.**

**and with the school comes regular piano practice as well.**

**so between those three things and switching between my parents houses it is hard to find time to write.**

**sooo that was probably more then you wanted to know.**

**and i know it's pretty lame excuses**

**but yea just wanted to apologize for the shortness and the dull-ness.**

**i will try really hard to get a good chapter out soon!**

**you readers amaze me so!!**

* * *

"arigato onei-chan" I smiled down at the small boys who held to each of my hands. Their other hands held tightly to the ice cream cones that we had purchased while in town. We were coming up to the gate when a pair of familiar voices stopped me dead.

The twins looked up to my face which must have been contorted in some unnatural shape. I peeked around the corner and felt my heart sink at the sight.

Standing in front of the Sakura orphanage were Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin.

"Karou are you sure this is the right address?" Hikaru asked his younger brother whose eyes were scanning over a very familiar notebook.

"yea. It says right here the address and everything." his voice held a mix of different emotions. Confusion, wonderment, disbelief. But the one emotion that stood out the most pity.

I silently debated with myself. It wasn't to late they hadn't seen me yet. I could turn around and walk away. Save it for another day. Or I could go and face them. I knew I needed to tell them eventually but being a procrastinator I was hoping to put it off for quite some time.

"onei-chan who are they?" Ren asked. I couldn't help but detect a hint of jealousy aimed at the twins who stood in front of us.

"They're…friends" I couldn't help but hesitate. They were friends right? I mean we hung out at lunch every day so that Is what you call it. Friendship.

Finally I decided that running away was not an option. I walked toward the two who stared up at the building that seemed to loom over them.

"So I see you've finally had your field trip" they jumped at my voice and turned around. Hikaru's face held a mix of emotion mostly amusement at my tone. Karou's face looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I let go of Ren and Rai's hands and reached my right hand out waiting for my notebook. As soon as Karou hand placed it in my grasp I snapped it back causing him to pout slightly.

"Are you satisfied now?" I questioned. I couldn't help the hint of annoyance that bubbled from my accusation. Hikaru didn't seem to pick up on my tone. That or he ignored it.

"Neh Ayden-Chan we found your notebook" he wrapped an arm around my waist while grinning.

"Really you found it?" I scoffed at the idea. Another arm was wrapped around my waist as Karou smiled down at me from my other side.

"yea it was laying in the grass by the gates of school." I knew he was lying but decided not to press the matter.

The twins then looked down as a small tugging caught their attention. A frowning Ren and Rai had taken hold of each twins shirt and were attempting to pull them away from me.

"Hey that's our onei-chan" Ren accused before giving another hard tug on Hikaru's shirt.

"yea get your own girl" Rai pulled viciously at Karou. I laughed at the look on the Hitachiin's face's.

"You two didn't think you were the only twins out there did you?" they just shrugged before allowing the young boys to pull them away. Ren quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and Rai tugged on my sleeve. I scooped him up and he glared at the Hitachiin's from his place in my arms.

"Guy's this is Ren and Rai. My twins" the 4 of them began shooting looks at each other as if challenging them. I sighed before walking forward. As I passed the twins I caught Rai sticking his tongue out at a frowning Karou.

'Well isn't this just fantastic.' I pulled open the door before turning around to see the two red heads hadn't moved a step.

"well are you coming?" I asked smiling gently. Karou returned my smile where as Hikaru got that cat like grin. They quickly hurried to my side and followed me into the place I called home.

* * *

**again sorry for the shortness of it all. i will try really hard to get a good one out!**


	5. you have your own mall?

**bwahaha! chapter five is finnaly out! so band camp is over. (thank god!) i would love to say that i will start updating more often but unfortunatly if i said that i would be lying. with the end of summer comes last minute party's and camping trips. soooo this week i will be camping and this weekend i have back to back party's planned. **

**i may update late friday or early saturday but i make no promises.**

**sorry!**

**So i am trying to lead this story back towards the anime because personally i prefer fan works that follow the original story line. sooo i am hoping to start introducing the rest of the club soon and get more of a set story line.**

**If anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know!**

**Anyways onwards! reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

I watched slightly amused as the twins took in the orphanage. It was 1 and that meant that naptime was beginning for the younger kids. So I was currently wrestling some of the more resistant ones into bed.

"But Onei-Chan I'm not tired!" whined a desperate mina. Mina was a 3 year old brunette with a temper. This was a daily routine for us. The Hitachiin twins stood behind me watching my every move with the young girl. She looked to them desperately.

"They don't have to take a nap!" she accused pointing a chubby finger in their direction. I chuckled.

"Actually Mina-Chan they already took their nap" she stared awestruck at the amused twins.

"Really even you take naps!" I looked to the twins raising an eyebrow. Karou quickly nodded.

"Hai! If we didn't take naps then we couldn't do all the fun things we do" she pondered this for a moment before looking at me.

"Alright Onei-Chan I'll take a nap" I smiled at her before tucking her in. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Mina-Chan" she snuggled into her blankets. As I was about to turn around she grabbed onto my sleeve.

"Onei-Chan can you sing to me?" I sighed.

"Well Mina-Chan I still have to get everyone else into bed." she pouted and I smiled.

"How about I sing to you tonight? You'll be the last one in bed" the idea of being up the latest instantly won her over.

"Ok Onei-Chan!" I stood up and she rolled onto her side. I exited the room and went to round up the remaining nap timers.

"So" I jumped at Hikaru's voice. After I had put everyone to bed and plugged in a movie for the older kids I suggested that we take a walk seeing how the Hitachiin's looked slightly uncomtrable in the orphanage.

So we had been walking for almost 5 minutes without anyone saying a word.

"You're an-"

"Orphan yeah" I finished. It was quite for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Karou asked from my left. I shoved my hands into my coat pocket as a breeze nipped at my finger tips. I kept my gaze focused on the sidewalk making sure I didn't step on the cracks. Silly but it kept me distracted. I shrugged after a moment.

"It didn't come up"

"What happened?" Hikaru asked. I stiffened at the question.

"Car crash" I replied simply. I sped up my pace and the twins quickly quickened theirs to.

"So are you coming to the dance this Friday?" Karou asked. I was grateful that he had changed the subject.

"No" I replied simply finally moving my gaze from the sidewalk and focused instead on where I was walking. Hikaru slung his arm around my shoulder from my right side.

"Awww why not"

"Can't, it's the fall showcase and as a scholar ship student I am required to perform. Also seeing as you know my circumstances it is not hard to understand that I lack the wardrobe. In fact we are currently trying to get the drama club to lend me a dress to perform in."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the twins exchange mischievous grins.

"Welll" Hikaru started drawing out the end of the word in exageration.

"the showcase ends at 6:30..."

"..and the dance starts at 7"

"But that doesn't solve the problem that I still have nothing to wear"

There it was again! That mischievous grin that I knew all to well.

"Well if you had something to wear.."

"..Then you would go?" I shrugged.

"Maybe…sure" Karou pulled his cell from his pocket them and dialed a few numbers before pressing the phone to his ear.

"yes send the limo to 24th and Sakura." and with that he snapped the phone shut. I frowned getting a bad feeling as they turned their grins to me. I shook off Hikaru's arm and backed up.

"Well I better get home…" as I was about to turn they each wrapped an arm around one of my own and rendered me helpless. I struggled against their hold shouting a few curses causing them to chuckle.

A sleek black limo then turned around the corner and stopped in front of us. A man in a pressed uniform quickly got out of the drivers seat and opened the door which I was pushed through.

The twins then sat on either side of me sandwiching me in between them. The driver shut the door and climbed up front and soon we were moving again.

"You know the point of limo's is having space. So why exactly are you two so close!" I huffed.

Hikaru laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist while Karou wrapped an arms around my shoulders. They both then rested their faces next to mine.

"What's wrong…"

"…with being close?" I just shook my head slightly deciding to not even try arguing.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked my captors.

"It's a surprise" they said in unison.

"So you're kidnapping me…and you wont even tell me where were going."

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Karou whined. I laughed as I turned my head to see him pouting.

A moment later the car came to a halt.

"We have arrived at the Hitachiin estate" the driver turned his head slightly relaying our location before stepping out of his seat.

Before the driver opened the door Hikaru clapped his hands over my eyes. I tried to pry them away.

"No peeking" they said.

I sighed and quit resisting and let them help my blinded form from the car. Once Hikaru got out Karou grabbed my hand and led us forward. I stumbled a few times but usually Karou made sure to tell me when there was a bump or a step.

After about 5 minutes I ran into Karou who had stopped. He let go of my hand and moved to my side.

"Ta Da!" and as Hikaru's hands fell away I felt my mouth drop.

"you have your own mall!"

* * *

**cha cha cha! so they ya'll go. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. the dress

**woo success! chapter 6 is finally done. i will try to get out another chapter before thrusday because i leave then until monday. then the next day is the first day of school**

**(wooo go sophmore year!)**

**oh and another thing.**

**i just totally rewatched the first episodes of ouran and i feel like an idiot. ****the first dance isint in the fall but spring! ****infact april to be more exact. ****soooo change in seasons!! it is no longer the fall showcase but te spring. **

**sorry!**

**ahahah so yea**

**the song in this chapter is rosie's lullabye by norah jones.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"too frilly" I muttered as I stared at the pink lacey dress that clothed my form.

For the past hour I had been forced into trying on any and every dress that lined the walls of the Hitachiin's 'closet'.

Turns out that their mother is a fashion designer. One of the best if I'm not mistaken. So what I had called a mall is supposedly a closet filled with unique designs never to be released to the public.

"hmmm maybe your right" Karou muttered while circling me.

Hikaru appeared with yet another dress in his arms.

"No more please!" I cried flustered after what must have been 45th change of clothes. Ignoring my cries of despair he shoved the red fabric into my arms then shoved me behind the curtain to change.

I sighed and shrugged out of the pink contraption and hung it neatly onto a hanger and set it among the pile of discarded dresses.

Without bothering to look at what this sure to be failure looked like I pulled it on over my head and shifted it a few times to get the fabric to fall right. I stepped out from the curtain and into the gaze of the twins.

A victorious smile flew to their faces as they circled me. I silently pondered if they had been vultures in a past life.

Finally I chanced a look in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a girl with long chestnut locks that fell to her shoulders and framed her awe struck face. Her hands gently ran up and down the red fabric that hung from her body.

It was a strapless dress with a tight fitting top that hugged her curves. The skirt part of the dress started 3 inches below her navel and ended at her ankles. On top of the red fabric was a netting that added a hint of elegance to the simple design. The skirt had slight waves that reminded her of bell's dress when she dance with the beast in the Disney classic.

Soon the smiling twins flanked my sides and I saw them grin as I continued to stare at my reflection.

"mission.."

"..accomplished" they said giving a thumbs up.

I carefully hung the dress up in my closet that held a few coats. A smile tugged on my lips as I thought of all the recent events.

A soft knocking brought me from my thoughts and I quickly opened the door to reveal a tired looking mina dressed in her nighty and clutching a small teddy bear who had seen better days.

"Onei-Chan you never sang to me." she quietly muttered. I knelt down to her level ruffling her hair gently.

"your right I didn't. come" she wrapped her small arms around my neck and I stood up cradling her small form.

The hall ways were deserted and dark seeing as it was 9:36. Half an hour past bed time.

Upon entering the small room mina occupied I flipped on the light switch. I tucked her in and then flicked on her small night light and turned off the main light casting us into shadows.

I knelt next to her bed and ran my fingers through her hair gently.

"What song tonight?" she looked thoughtful for minute before smiling.

"The one about Rosie!"

"Hai" she snuggled deeper into her blankets clutching her teddy to her chest.

_She walked by the ocean,__And waited for a star,__To carry her away._

_Feelin' so small,At the bottom of the world,Lookin' up to God._

_She tries to take deep breaths,To smell the salty sea,As it moves over her feet._

_The water pulls so strong,And no-one is around,And the moon is looking down._

_Sayin',Rosie - come with me,Close your eyes - and dream._

_The big ships are rollin',And lightin' up the night,And she calls out, but they just pass her by._

_The waves are crashin',But not making a sound,Just mouthing along._

_Sayin',Rosie - come with me,Close your eyes and dream,Close your eyes and dream,Close your eyes and dream._

As I finished I bent down and kissed mina softly on the forehead. The tired girl hadn't even made it past the second verse.

I tiredly trudged to my seat. As soon as I hit the chair I let my head fall to desk with a small 'thump' and closed my eyes with a sigh.

I had stayed up last night until 1 to finish the homework that had been put off with the journey to the Hitachiin mansion.

A scuffle of footsteps next to my desk. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I guessed who it would be. I let out a groan as they began to poke my forehead.

Snapping my eyes open I glared at Karou.

"what?" he shrugged.

"Nothing." I sighed and closed my eyes again only to snap them back open when Karou once again began to poke at me.

"is there a reason your harassing me?" he grinned at my hostility.

"Tired?" I snorted.

"what was your first hint?" I questioned sarcastically.

"where's Hikaru?" I asked suddenly aware of the other twins absence.

"He had some stuff to take care of at the club" as he said this he shrugged again. It was quite for a minute and I was thinking of trying to nap once again when the bell rang bringing a flood of students and the teacher with it.

Groaning I sat up and Karou chuckled and ruffled my hair before going back to his seat. I scowled while trying to smooth my brown locks down.

'what's up with him?' his behavior seemed odd. Walking around without Hikaru, ruffling my hair, not teasing me about my obvious lack of sleep. I shook it off as the teacher began the lecture but couldn't help but worry when Hikaru didn't show up to class.

Lunch came around and still no Hikaru.

"where'd you say Hikaru was again?" I asked un able to fight off the feeling of unease with just Karou, Haruhi, and me sitting at the lunch table.

"club activities" he said again.

Then as if on cue the devil himself strode into the cafeteria and plopped down next to Karou with a sigh.

"tono is driving me crazy" he muttered while resting his arms on the table then laying his head on them. I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Hikaru's face.

"Is the dance really that big of a deal?" Haruhi asked.

"of course" the twins chorused. And I groaned at the thought of going. The two shot me vicious grins which I chose to ignore.

"Are you going Ayden-Chan?" he asked. I nodded

"Unfortunately" he chuckled as I shot another glare at the twins.

Though in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of the dance. At the thought that they wanted me at the dance. I shook my head to clear myself of those thoughts.

'it's just because were friends that they want me there nothing more' but the more I tried to convince myself the more I hoped that wasn't true.


	7. dress' rehersal

**so i am really sorry for the delay!!**

**i am in a.p. classes so i am completely overrun with homework.**

**i am in the school production, and the color gaurd, and i play piano, and we didnt have an accompanist for jazz choir so i have to learn it all. sooo as i you can imagine i am slightly over run.**

**soooooo**

**if anyone even reads this still sorry,**

**i think that i am going to put this on hold at least until things slow down or i catch up.**

**so if you still even care sorry :(**

* * *

"no no no start again! The wind section is off! And Ms.Reyna please refrain from letting your mind wander thank you! Now lets start again for the begging." I scowled at the short man who stood at the conductors podium and tapped his stick loudly while clearing his throat. I took a breath and reset my hands to the keys and waited for my cue before pushing into the keys with slightly more force then needed.

I felt my mind began to wander and quickly snapped it back to the task at hand. I could not deal with Mr. Nakamura's voice again. Then a video played in my mind and I couldn't help but cackle quietly. It was simple really his stupid conductors stick just so happened to be sitting on his seat, and when he sat down it just happened to go in places I'd rather not venture. That would bring truth to the term stick up your ass.

Finnaly we ended the song and for once Mr. Nakamura had no criticism. He merely nodded his head.

"Ms. Reyna you said you had your dress here. Would you mind getting it so the term 'dress rehersal' could be put to use" I simply nodded biting my tounge from saying anything.

Who knows maybe thats just the way he talks. Snobby. Nasaly, nose in the air, oh who was I kidding that's the way ALL rich people talk to me. With a few exceptions of course.

Ms. Addison followed me out of the music hall and we made our way to the third music room. The twins had told me that I could keep the dress there during the school day and could pick it up for dress rehersal.

"You have taken the song in wonderfully! I must admit I was a little skeptic at first that they chose you to play for our showcase but all doubts that once plagued my mind have been erased." I smiled up at the women as she praised my work.

"Well if you don't mind I am going to run over to the third floor office to check my email while you get dressed. I will meet you back here in 10 minutes."

"Alright" I watched her make her way quickly down the hall and dissapear around a corner.

Then I turned back and pushed open the doors to the music room.

Now I knew what lay within the music room, but I had never seen it for myself. I could only gawk as rose petals flew from seemingly nowhere and I was greeted with a chouresd 'welcome!' I blinked a few times at the scene before me. Sitting the chair was none other then Tamaki suoh. To his right stood senior Mori-sepai with Hunny-senpai on his shoulder's and a small pink bunny clutched in his hands. Kyoya-senpai stood to Tamaki's left and Haruhi stood slightly to the left of Kyoya-senpai.

Faster then I believed possible Tamaki-senapi was on his feet twirling towards me and took both my hands in his.

"Why Princess I remember you. Have you returned to see me? Perhaps you feel the same ache that distance causes in my very heart" and with that he placed a kiss on my right hand.

Right then I felt my face turn at least 100 shades of red and tried to stiffle a surprised sound.

Then two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me from a surprised Tamaki. I looked up to see the twins flanking my sides, their hold tight around my waist.

"Back off Pervy-Tono"

"Chibi-Chan is ours" and after that the two spat their tongue's out in simultation. I scowled at the "endearing' as they put it nickname.

A strangled cry emmited from Tamaki-senpai's lips and he quickly retreated to the fetel position in a corner mutttering words that sounded like

"Pervy-tono…. Ungrateful devils….won't forgive" I chuckled lightly at the sight.

"Is he always like that?" I asked the two that still held tightly to my form.

"Pretty much" they responded with a small shrug.

"oh" I shrugged the two off.

"I came up here to get my dress. They made a point that for dress rehersal to be dress rehersal I needed a dress" I explained dully picturing Mr. Nakamura Sitting on his stick once again.

"This way" Karou grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the back of the room and through a set of doors where a red curtain sat. He then let go of me and pulled the dress off a rack at the right side of the room and thrust it into my hands before shoving me (quite violently might I add) into the dressing room.

"What the heck!" I cried as I stumbled.

"Sorry! I'm just used to facing resistance when I try putting Haruhi in a dress!" I stared blankly at the curtain that stood between me and Karou

"Umm Karou-kun why would you try putting Haruhi-kun into a dress?" I questioned utterly confused.

I knew they were 'weird' to put it nicely but cross dressers?!

"Uh..um.. Nothing just forget about it"

"You guys are so weird" I called while pulling my sweatshirt up over my head and dropping it onto the floor next to me. I quickly discarded the rest of my clothes next to it and shimmed the dress up over my hips. I twisted back and grasped the zipper and tried to pull it but no progress. I let out a sigh of frustration and heard a chuckle escape from Karou.

"Need help?" He asked amusment clear.

"No! I can do it UG myself!" I twisted father back and let out another grunt as I jerked my body trying to twist to get the right angle. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine I need your help" I turned away from the entrance and held the dress in place.

A shock rang through my body as his fingers trailed down my back to the zipper. He paused a moment resting his hand lightly on my back and for a moment I forgot how to breath. My heart rate sped up and I swear he could hear it.

Slower then nessicary he gripped the zipper and zipped up the dress. Again his hand paused delicately resting above the dress. If I didn't remember how to breath soon I was going to faint. And then his touch faded and suddenly I felt cold with out him there. I turned around to face him and cursed the tinge of pink that I was sure rested on my cheeks.

"Thanks" I said softly. He smiled down at me.

"Any time" I stared up at him a moment longer before I turned my head away and gathered my discarded clothes into my arms and set them on the bench. I then quickly busied myself with shoving the small black heel's onto my feet and leaning over to strap them.

I let out a grunt of annoyance as I tried shifting the dress out of my way but with no luck. A pair of hands swatted away my own and Karou quickly and expertly strapped the heels to my feet.

This time there was no lingering touches which I was grateful for. I still wasent sure what to make of the first ones.

I carefully stood up and strode out of the changing room with Karou trailing behind and my clothes all bundled in my arms.

"You can just leave those over there if you want" he said pointing to a rack of hangers and random costume's on it.

I nodded and quickly hung up the discarded garments.

* * *

**so again sorry for the delay. and once again it looks like this is going to go on hold for a while :)**

**much love!!bellaxmonster**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello out there! I am alive! Soooooo……..

Now that my life has calmed down a bit I was thinking of starting up again.

Now the question is, is anyone still interested in this story?

Or would people rather a new story?

And if I have anyone still interested in this story do they have any thoughts or input on which direction they would like this to go?

After not writing for so long I am a little lost on where I was going so any input would be nice J

Review or PM me if you have any thing to say.

If I don't get any word then I most likely am going to put this in my never to be finished category and possibly start up a Man fan fic.

….maybe….

Also when I do start writing it will be kinda slow 2-3 maybe more updates a month.

Sooooooo yeaaaaaa

Much love

-bellaxmonster


	9. concerto

the thunderous applause echoed throughout the concert hall and the curtain did nothing to prevent me from hearing them. This was insane! I couldn't do this who was I kidding. Suddenly my carefully memorized music began to fade and grow muddled in my mind and my hands begun to gather a cold sweat. The orchestra was already settled on stage warming up their instruments. First the conductor would be called out then me. Why was so much attention directed at the pianist! Deep down I know because there was only one of me and tons of the orchestra but who cares! I didn't have butterflies in my stomach oh no! I have moths that were tearing apart my insides!

Just when I was about to make a run for it a hand landed on my shoulder causing me to let out a cry and jump nearly ten feet in the air. If the orchestra wasn't warming up I'm sure the audience would have heard me. I spun around only to come face to face with an amused Karou Hitachiin.

"Nervous?" he teased. I shrugged his hand off with a 'humph'

"Don't do that!" I hissed my nerves now completely shattered. "How did you get back here anyways?"

He grinned that devil twin grin. God I hated that smile.

"Lets just say I have my ways"

"whatever.. Where's Hikaru?" I questioned noticing the absence of the elder twin.

"He's at our seats, he didn't feel like fighting his way back stage"

With this the orchestra quieted as principle Suoh gracefully strode onto the stage. Thunderous applause erupted and the moths once again flew into high gear eating my insides.

"Well look's like to shows about to start. Good luck" and with that his arms wrapped around my small figure pulling me into an embrace. This wasn't like the teasing gestures or friendly hugs I was used to with the twins. This was more drawn out, sincere and I found myself hugging him back with just as much sincerity. The moths calmed and my head cleared. I breathed in a sigh with it his smell intoxicated my senses. A moment later he pulled back and I was left disappointed, his small smile seemed to mirror my thoughts.

"you'll do wonderfully" and with that he turned and began his way to their seats with a dumfounded girl staring after him. Shaking my head as another round of applause erupted when Mr. Nakamura's name was called I focused back to the present and tried to push Karou to the back of my mind. I was convinced that he has to sides. One when he was with his brother and another when he wasn't, it was all quite confusing.

"And our accompanist on the piano tonight is Sophomore and scholarship student Ayden Reyna" and with that another round of applause was sent echoing throughout the large concert hall. With one last sigh I made my way onto the stage with a grin plastered on my face.

When I reached center stage I stood with Mr. Nakamura and together we bowed and curtsied to the audience. I attempted to find the red haired twins in the audience but the bright lights from the stage made It nearly impossible quickly gave up. Making my way across the stage to piano I took one last breath before lowering myself to the bench.

"Once against please enjoy Ouran High school's orchestra's presentation of Rachmaninoff's piano concerto No. 3 in D Minor OP. 30." This was it.

With my back to Mr. Nakamura I felt completely cut off from the rest of the orchestra who sat side by side.

"_you'll do wonderfully" _with that thought echoing I began the concerto and soon the wonderfull music of Rachmaninoff's filled the hall.

My racing heart was only matched by my racing fingers as they flew over the keys. I didn't think didn't worry. The music came and I didn't question it. Angry, sad, peaceful, and nostalgic. It all came erupting from the wonderful grand at my fingertips. A sweet sort of ecstasy over came me as I continued to play the instrument that I loved so.

In a short 17 minutes time the first movement came to a finish and I didn't even realize it yet that my breaths were coming in short pant's. my mind was reeling as I allowed it to think once more as the audience's applause pounded against my ear drums. Movement 1 down 2 more to go. All of a sudden Mrs. Addison was at my side grinning with a glass of water held in her handout to me.

"you look like you could use this deary." I took the glass gratefully and took a long gulp from it before the conductor tapped his baton calling attention. Immediately the applause calmed and soon the wind and brass section began a sweet tune of loneliness. I had 2 and a half more minutes to breath until my part came.

Movements 2 and 3 were much the same as the first. As the final notes came the orchestra seemed to give off the same excited as, as we thundered to a finish. Applause. This time louder then before filled my ears and I beamed out at audience as I strode back to the conductors stand. My legs felt weak and wobbly and I was sure if anyone even looked they could tell I was shaking but I didn't care. With another bow and curtsey I was led off stage arm in arm with Mr. Nakamura.

Backstage I was congratulated by many of the orchestra and greeted by many collages of the arts. I politely engaged in conversation with all of them but my eyes continued to search for a certain Hitachiin.

Finally a pair of red tresses poked above the crowd and I politely excused my self from conversing with our violin section leader and quickly made my way to the two twins. The Grins on their faces matched my own and I was pulled into a group hug by the two of them. I fit of giggles escaped and the two looked at me oddly. I felt so alive! I had done it.

"See I told you you'd do wonderfully!" Karou said which earned a question from Hikaru.

"When was this?"

"When you were to lazy to venture back stage" I teased. Hikaru turned to his brother with confusion written on his face.

"When did you go back stage?"

"well.. Uhm.. When I said I had to.. Uh.. Go to the bathroom I noticed that the door back stage was right there so..I..uh stopped by" he finished with a nervous chuckle. I was about to object that, that wasn't what I was told when Hikaru's cell went off. with a groan he held the phone about a foot away from his ear as Tamakai-senpai shouted through his cell at the twins saying they were late.

After a few more words were exchanged Hikaru hung up with a sigh.

"tono's being an idiot. We still have like 20 minutes"

"You guys shouldn't have come if it was going to make you late" I felt guilty now from the side glances that Hikaru was giving both me and his brother.

"don't worry about it. We are only a few minutes walk from the dance were fine."

And with that he took my right arm in his and a frowning Hikaru took my left and they led me out of the crowded halls and to the spring dance.


	10. secrets

**hey kids!i actually am updating! yay me! I am not really sastified with some of the personality's in this chapter. In fact im not to super sastified with this chapter all together :/ i knew what i wanted to do but it just didnt want to come out right. bleh!**

**sooooooo let me know what you think :)**

**i am finnaly looping it back to the real series and this is the end of episode 2 and all of episode 3! also i am trying really uber super hard not to shift the whole series onto my OC so let me know if i gave her to much attention!**

**k thanks!**

* * *

"so explain to me again what's going on here." I was staring utterly confused at the host club and Haruhi...who now had long brown hair and wore a dress. "your a girl." I stated for the 5th time in the last 2 minutes.

"yes I'm a girl. I had to work off a debt so I posed as a boy. it's really not that big of a deal if I'm mistaken for a boy anyways." I stared at him no HER with a incredulous look. not that big of a deal!?

"while this is all a shock i realize, we really must get back to work if you don't mind." Kyouya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the task at hand.

After the dance had been going for around half an hour I had been dragged off by the twins who said that they needed a favor and mumbled something about keeping a secret. After a few unanswered questions Hunny and Mori-senpai had walked in and set down a dazed Haruhi. It was then explained that I was needed to do Haruhi's makeup who just so happened to be a girl.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before Ayden-chan" she mumbled and I let out a frustrated sigh as I smudged her eyeliner.

"It's fine just quit moving!" she made a noise of acknowledgement and I quickly finished applying the light shades of pink and a clear lip gloss. Natural and simple. I took a step back just as Tamaki-sempai burst through the doors.

"Gentlemen here you all are! What are you doing? The guest's are waiting for-" but before he could continue he finally noticed Haruhi and I smiled seeing his gaze and taking it as a "good job" he continued to stare dumbfounded as I attempted to give Haruhi a quick lesson on how to walk in heel's.

As we passed by Hunny-sempai he grinned up at her.

"Wow you look so cute!" he exclaimed

"My face feel's heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes" she complained as she stumbled past. I laughed lightly at her pessimistic mood.

"It's not that bad Haruhi you do look rather nice" I called after her as she continued stumbling down the hall.

"Good luck Haruhi!" the twins called with a grin.

"I can't believe it she's so pretty" Tamaki cooed after her retreating form. Kyouya turned to me with a small smile.

"Very nice work. And I assume you already realize this but just to make sure keeping Haruhi's secret is of utmost importance. I would suggest that you take care not to let anything slip" his voice sent chill's down my spine.

"Are you threatening me Kyouya-sempai?" I asked the tall boy with a tilt of my head. A small chuckle left his lips.

"I am merely telling you what would be in your best interest" I gave a weak smile with a nod of my head.

"I see" I was then ambushed by a cheery blond who lifted me off the ground and spun me around in a tight embrace.

"You did such a wonderful job! Haruhi just look's so cute!!!" finally I was set down and stumbled a bit backwards into a firm chest, strong hands braced my arms as I caught my balance. Looking up I saw Mori-sempai looking down on me. His face as stoic as ever.

"Sorry about that" I apologized stepping away from his hold he nodded and made a small 'hn' noise.

"Great job" Hikaru praised with a thumbs up

"yeah who knew Haruhi could actually look like a girl" Karou said with a small pat on the head.

"I would really like to keep a close watch on so that she will not _accidently _let Haruhi's secret slip. I suggest, Tamaki, that we hire her services as a waitress or perhaps she could help out with costumes." Tamaki's face grew into a large grin.

"What a fabulous idea!" he exclaimed. "Now Haruhi will have another female around to show her how to become more lady like!" I put my hands up in front or me.

"Wait a minute don't I have say in this? I work and I can't just quit especially if I'm not going to be paid. Also I'm not going to tell anyone your guy's secret."

"Sorry but that is just a risk we cannot take. If it is money your worried about I did say we would hire you. You will be paid for your services of course." I quickly realized that this was a failing battle.

"But-" I began weakly seeing no way out of it. "fine" I gave in with a sigh. I was swept into another hug by Tamaki as he babbled about Haruhi in dresses and sleepovers.

"But there is no way I'm going to wear some embarrassing costume!" I stated crossing my arms when I was finally set down.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I scowled with my arms folded over my chest.

"Awww come on Ayden-chan it's not that bad!" Haruhi comforted with a smile as she..he..she? Helped me zip up the back of the dress. The _thing_ I wore somewhat resembled a maid but with more frills then necessary. "I thought I was a waitress not a maid!" I cried in distress.

"You are but I suppose this is what happens when costumes are left to the twins." I turned and looked up at a smirking Kyouya.

"Isn't there anything else I can wear?" I pleaded. He shook his head that smile never left his face.

"Sorry but this is now your new uniform. You will be required to wear it daily to work." and with that he left while scribbling something down in his notebook.

"When I get my hands on those two I swear! I'm gunna tear them to pieces" I seethed. Then as if on que the two devils strode back into the back rooms with matching smirks. Their eyes instantly zeroed in on me and I felt exposed and tugged nervously on my skirt trying to cover more only to realize with horror that doing that more so exposed my already exposed chest. I quickly tugged the top back up a bit and crossed my arms across my chest again in a pout. The two then circled and began to pull at a few of the frills or fluff part of the skirt. One of their hands brushed against my thigh and I felt heat surge up into my cheeks at the contact. Finally the two vultures stepped back with a thumbs up.

"Very nice!" Hikaru commented with a grin. With a growl I sent my hand flying and firmly smacked both twins upside the head.

"owww!"

"What was that for?" Karou asked with a pout as he and his brother rubbed the now forming bumps.

"That's for making me wear this ridiculous costume!" I cried.

"But Ayden-chan you look soooo cute!" Karou whined in protest.

"That's not the point! I look ridiculous!"

"We really must get ready the club will be opening in five minutes!" Tamaki said as he strode into the room. He then caught sight of me and let out a cry of approval circling me before walking to Haruhi.

"Haruhi daddy wants to see you in something like this!"

"Not a chance" Haruhi stated before walking out to get ready for the girls leaving Tamaki sulking in a corner. The twins trailed after her, and then Tamaki still pouting leaving me alone in the room. With a sigh I made my way out front to stand in formation with the rest of them. The twins Tamaki and Kyouya all wore outfits that looked like fine dining waiters. Hunny, Mori and Haruhi all wore kimono's but I couldn't name what kind. I stood in the middle of the group holding a silver tray full of tea cups. We stood there as the first few customers appeared then everyone split off to their respected groups and hosting duties and I bustled about stocking sweets and tea. As I neared the twins table Karou knocked over a teacup and cried out as his finger caught some of the liquid. Worry ran through my system and then subsided as I watched their act play out. Hikaru brought his brothers finger to his lips and gently sucked at the burnt finger. The two girls occupying their table leaned forward eagerly drinking in the sight and a bit of heat rose to my cheeks as I watched them play off the scene.

"Geez, it's because you were looking else where. All you need to look at is me" Hikaru muttered. A small blush painted Karou's cheeks.

"Hikaru" he whimpered. He turned his gaze and caught my stare and smirked seeing the red that had risen to my cheeks at the scene. I frowned and gave a 'hmph' which caused his smirk to grow. I moved forward to clean up the mess and my eyed widened as I wiped the liquid away with a rag._ it's not even hot!_ I let out a gasp of surprise as a finger trailed up my thigh and wheeled around to face a grinning Karou.

" you need to learn how to bend over Ayden-chan-"

"-although we do quite enjoy the view" I felt my face flush red and quickly stood up only to be pulled up into an embrace by the two.

"Awwww Hikaru I think we embarrassed poor little Ayden-chan"

"Indeed maybe we can make it up to her" Hikaru gently nipped at my ear and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Hikaru are you bored of me already" Karou whined and I realized with a glimpse out of the corner of my eye that the girls had their attention focused in on us intently. _so it's just another act_ I tried to calm my heart rate at this knowledge but failed as Hikaru's arms reached around me and grasped Karou pulling him closer sandwiching me in the middle.

"Karou I've told you before you're the only one I want. I merely thought that we could apologize to Ayden-chan. We did get that new bed and it needs to be worked in" I tried to hold back my scowl as they continued to make sexual references.

It was then that Kyouya choose to stroll over, and show the swooning girls the photo albums that he had put together of the different hosts. I pushed the twins off of me and picked up my tray with the dirtied rags and empty cups and began to stalk away.

"Ayden-chan" Karou called after me. I spun around to face him. He looked hurt at my actions. "What's wrong?"

"I don't care if you and Hikaru act gay but leave me out of it!" I was about to turn away before remembering another important thing. "Also I hate my uniform!" and with that said I stalked off to continue working. A little twinge of guilt ate at me the rest of the day as I thought of how I snapped at him and the look on his face and decided to apologize once the club ended. As the club came to a close I found the twins with everyone else discussing the upcoming physical exam.

"Then..they really will find out that I'm a girl" she deduced. By the looks on the rest of the host's face's I decided that this was a bad thing.

I sighed as I put the mop away with a grin at my work. That is until I watched in horror as Tamaki babbled something about an anime, homo side characters, and drew a line on the freshly washed floors.

A mop flew through the air and collided with his face.

"You blond idiot! I just got finished washing that!" I yelled peeved. But my shouts fell on deaf ears as the twins spoke of how if Haruhi were discovered then she would be flocked by boys declaring their love and what not.

In a sudden change of heart Tamaki decided that it would be in the best interest of his daughter to hide her secret.

It was at that moment that Haruhi decided to walk through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late" before she could even close the door behind her Tamaki was upon her.

"Don't worry Haruhi at tomorrow's physical examination your secret about being a girl will be protected by us! So please stay as our very own princess!" she stared blankly back at the blonde who now gripped her shoulders.

"Say what?"

"It's true we'd find it irritating if other guys spoke with Haruhi" Hikaru stated

"Then it's settled" Karou concurred.

5 minutes later the men of the host club stood in front of a large white board with poorly drawn stick figures and a sign that read '_the great strategic plan to hide Haruhi's gender'_. As the idiots continued to babble about places and what not I re-mopped the soiled floor cursing under my breath. As I passed by Haruhi she continued to stare blankly at the bored before making a gesture of realization.

"I see. If they find out that I'm a girl then I wont be able to stay as a host and won't be able to repay my debt." I sighed at the girls obliviousness of what was really going on.

"Umm Haruhi I don't think that, that's exactly what their worried about." but my words were ignored as she continued her figuring.

"The amount remaining that I have to pay is 5,333,332 yen. Hmmmmmm, well I guess I'll have to think of some other method to pay." she chuckled lightly at herself and as I looked over my shoulder at the faces of the boys I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Captain! The target herself has no will to do this at all!" the twins wailed.

"What an uncooperative heroine" then with a flourish Tamaki turned to Haruhi "Do you hate being a host that much! Do you hate this club that much!" he cried.

"Well, if I had to decide, yeah" I snorted at her forward answer and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're really straightforward huh?" she shrugged before putting a hand behind her head.

"But, you really can't do anything about it if they find out I'm a girl" a smile lit up my face as an idea made it's way into my head.

"Hey if everyone knows you're a girl then Kyouya can't threaten me anymore!!" I cried joyously. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh you missed that. Well after I found out you were a girl I was pretty much forced to work here so they could 'keep an eye on me'. You didn't honestly think I asked to work here on my own accord?" she nodded slightly getting my point.

"I suppose I see what you mean. If my being a girl got out then there would be no reason to watch you." I nodded vigorously as she got the idea. Freedom was so close I could taste it! That was until Mori uttered one word

"Ootoro" something clicked in Haruhi and I knew that I had lost her.

"Oh yeah, at our last dance party you didn't get to eat any right" Tamaki asked grinning from his corner. Quickly the other hosts caught onto the idea, and poor Haruhi never stood a chance.

"Did you know?" Hikaru asked Karou devishly "That person there never had a taste of Ootoro before?"

"Hh my what a pitiful upbringing" Karou fired back.

"You'd be able to eat all kinds of delicious foods if you stay in this club" Hunny stated simply as he gently played with Usa-chan

"Stay strong Haruhi!" I pleaded seeing my glimpse of freedom slipping through my fingers. The twins shot me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Just because I'm poor and just because I'll get to eat Ootoro aren't reasons to keep on hiding my gender. I'm not that gluttonous of a-" she paused halfway through and by the looks on the host's faces I knew that I had lost. "Will I really be able to eat some?" she finished lamely. I let out a loud sigh while the rest of the club gave a victorious cheer._ So much for that idea_.

"Students, physical examinations shall now begin! Please proceed to your respective nurse's office according to your dormitory." As the secretary's voice cut off the class was herded out into the hall way and I quickly fell in step beside Haruhi who walked next to the twins.

"So what's faze 1 in our plan? And exactly what do you do for the physical examination at Ouran?" she asked. I listened intently for the twins reply. I had been ignoring them since yesterday. It was childish but it did make me feel better.

"A physical examination is the same anywhere." Hikaru stated.

"It's kind of bad if there is a difference in this kind of stuff between rich people and poor people, no?" Karou finished

"I see, yeah, your right" she smiled slightly at their logic.

"Hah, would you look at tat Haruhi. The twins actually have a functioning brain." I voiced just loud enough to be heard by said twins earning me a playful punch in the arm by Karou. "Hey! It's not right to hit a lady!" Hikaru smirked.

"Well when I see one I'll be sure to let Karou know" he teased. And I huffed rubbing the spot on my arm where the younger twins hit landed.

"Oh come Ayden-chan~ your not still mad about us convincing Haruhi to stay are you?" Karou asked stretching out my name.

"I'm not mad just annoyed." I stated crossing my arms. "You all have a choice on being in the club but I'm forced!"

"Well why don't you try being a little more open to it? Were not that bad" he countered with a small smile that made my heart flutter, and I quickly diverted my attention to my feet to hide the small blush that formed.

"Whatever." he took that as a sign of surrender as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey lay off the do!" I smacked away his hand playfully while trying to straighten out my disarrayed locks.

As Haruhi pushed open the door to the examination room I let out a gasp as nurses and doctors stood in long lines and all shouted out a welcome.

"What is this!" Haruhi asked mirroring my surprise.

"Like we said it's a physical exam." Hikaru said brushing past us.

"A normal one" Karou stated as he followed his brother.

"You call this normal?" I asked in disbelief. The twins were led away by two maids to get their height measured. A nurse then popped up and led Haruhi away for her physical leaving me in a mass of yellow dresses and blue suits. Noticing a small crowd of girls I turned my attention to see what the fuss was about to catch Hikaru and Karou pulling their shirts off. I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from releasing a fan girlish squeal as I stared at their toned chests._ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_

"This is intolerable, having others touch your body just because they're doctors" Hikaru said.

"What are you saying? Were always playing the doctor game back home and you always played with my body to the fullest" at Karou's words I couldn't help but blush at the sexual reference. I was brought out of my daze when Mori and Hunny sempai dressed as doctors rushed past shoving a startled Haruhi into a changing room. I watched as the nurse called for Haruhi to come out for chest measurements. _I wonder what they have planned_.

My eyes widened as the curtain opened first an odd gasping noise then full out laughter left my mouth as I stared at Tamaki who had simply put on a brown wig. Before I realized it the twins were hanging off of me laughing at the same sight as I.

"He really did it!" Hikaru teased

"Of course they'll know! Of course they'll know!" Karou joined in pumping his fist up and down. It was when I tried to steady my shaking figure my hand brushed against Karou's exposed chest that the realization hit me. Hikaru moved from my side as Tamaki realized he was set up.

"You guys! You two said they'd never find out this way!" he cried.

"This is revenge for calling us homo side characters!" Hikaru shot back that smile never leaving his face.

"Ayden-chan are you ok? Your face is all red." I smacked Karou upside the head.

"Put a shirt on you idiot!" I yelled. Blushing furiously I just couldn't look away from him. He smirked at my outburst.

"Ayden-chan dose this make you uncomfortable" he asked winding an arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I stuttered incoherent sentences at the sudden contact unsure if I was suppose to push him away or play it cool.

"excuse Mr. Hitachiin but I need to borrow for her exam now" I quickly pushed the Hitachiin away and followed the nurse down the hall with a relieved sigh. _what the heck is his problem?_ I went through my exams in a daze as I pondered the troubling twin. _he is just so confusing. Half the time he is teasing me with his brother then there is the time back stage before my concert._ a blush rose to my cheeks as I remembered the feel of his arms wrapped securely around my waist. _Oh come on Ayden! Your no better then those squealing girls what with all the blushing!_ I mentally scolded myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the nurses voice.

"Ms. Reyna we are finished here. You are free for the rest of the day so just please keep on school grounds" I nodded my thanks and quickly hurried into the hall way and wove my way in-between the groups of students. Soon I was outside and I stood still for a minute trying to calm my racing thoughts. I heaved in deep breaths of the crisp air and my hair waved gently in the wind. My legs then took me deep inside the labyrinth that sat in the Ouran garden to a bench. I plopped down and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"This is ridiculous" I muttered quietly against my knees.

_Well look's like to shows about to start. Good luck" and with that his arms wrapped around my small figure pulling me into an embrace. This wasn't like the teasing gestures or friendly hugs I was used to with the twins. This was more drawn out, sincere and I found myself hugging him back with just as much sincerity. The moths calmed and my head cleared. I breathed in a sigh with it his smell intoxicated my senses._

"_Fine I need your help" I turned away from the entrance and held the dress in place. _

_A shock rang through my body as his fingers trailed down my back to the zipper. He paused a moment resting his hand lightly on my back and for a moment I forgot how to breath. My heart rate sped up and I swear he could hear it._

_Slower then necessary he gripped the zipper and zipped up the dress. Again his hand paused delicately resting above the dress. If I didn't remember how to breath soon I was going to faint. And then his touch faded and suddenly I felt cold with out him there. I turned around to face him and cursed the tinge of pink that I was sure rested on my cheeks._

"_Thanks" I said softly. He smiled down at me._

"_Any time"_

"argh!" I let out a growl of annoyance and clutched my head at the memory's and thoughts that plagued it. Karou Hitachiin he just wouldn't leave me alone.

_Why?_

"So I missed Tamaki karate kick some doctor who was looking for his daughter and stumbled in on you half dressed?" I asked in disbelief staring at the brunette the next morning in class. She nodded with a small shrug.

"Yeah. It wasn't a big deal really. I only had my shirt off. My cami was still on so I was more then half dressed!"

"Morning Haruhi. Chibi-chan!"

"What'd I say about calling me that!" I snapped at the copper haired twin who just grinned in response.

"But Chibi-chan it fits you!" Karou spoke up defending his brother. I sighed before turning my attention back to last nights math homework.

"This is ridiculous! I'm a musician not a math geek" I mumbled staring at the confusing symbols and numbers that seemed to be mocking me.

"Chibi-chan it's quadratic formula not rocket science. It's not that hard." Karou said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he leaned over my shoulder looking at my math.

"Then you do it!" I shot back frustrated. He chuckled before gently taking my hand that gripped the pencil in his and guided me through the problem explaining what he was doing as he went.

For the first few problems that's how it went before he had me try a few. Whenever I would mess up he would tell me and help me correct it.

"See not that hard" I smiled up at him after the completion of the work.

"Thanks." he shrugged.

"Anytime. It's no big" and with that the bell rang signaling the start of school and everyone quickly rushed to their seats as the teacher began roll call.

_I turned around to face him and cursed the tinge of pink that I was sure rested on my cheeks._

"_Thanks" I said softly. He smiled down at me._

"_Any time"_

My heart sped up a bit and I snuck a look at the red head that sat a few chairs away. _Anytime._


End file.
